warioware: BLACKLIST
by barrylawn
Summary: wario must start revolution for fanfic dot net to add a feature some guy, fuzzy122666 wants can he do it?


warioware: BLACKLIST

one day wario was on his computer looking for more ways to make MONEY! he went onto lots of sites about making money but they all made him do jobs like sorting peopls shitty boring paperwork or doing lazy guy's final accounts and shit, boring boring BORING

wario only works when he makes creative stuff like his endless amount of games over the years except the last like 5 bring him back ffs no wonder he needs a job now

anyway after lots of searching he found a good place, it was called fanfiction dot net where people write stories but they have to be about existing stuff like harry potter, a story about a fucked up boy secretly planning to destroy ace attorney world (read phoenix wright VS harry potter and asinine crossovers)

wario then realized the best bit about this

"IF I dONT HAVE TO MAKE MY OWN WORLd OR CARACTERS I CAN MAKE MONEY EASIER"

wario then spammed the keyboard, writing for a small category named "hexepta: logic hack"

"ARGUS HAKANS DAY AT THE BEACH BY WARIO

ARGUS WENT TO THE BEACH OF HEXEPTA LAND TO GET TANNED BUT THEN SOME LIFEGUARD GIRL GOT ACCUED OF MURDER SO HE DEFENDED AND WINNED THE CASE BUT THEN MORE PEOPLE NEEDED HELP SO HE ACCUSED THE WITNESS AND WON

IT WAS SUCH A GREAT SIGHT THAT EVERYONE ON THE BEACH BEGAN TO SUCK HIS DICK AND HE FELT LIKE A HUMAN BEING THAT WAS MALE WHITE AND THEREFORE SHITTY

WAHAHAHA

THE END" he wrote and he published it under his pen name, warioman66475

it was instantly hit by reviews EVERYWHERE

"a timeless classic i know its a bit early to be sayin this but im a future predicter so its ok" said iamalier

"this is the best fic in teh WORLD" said warioman66475

however there was one foul, filthy killer who was NOT happy

"AAAAAAAAAAGH why dont this site have a BLACKLIST FEATURE" screeched fuzzy122672

wario was confused, but he checked teh site and saw that yes indeed there was no BLACKLIST feature!

but why does it matter, who exactly does this guy want to block?

he searched and then looked at the first story he foun- "WAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

IT WAS A SHITTY SHIP STORY WHERE WARIO WAS FUCKIN THAT DUMB GIRL MONA WHO WORKS LIKE A MILLION JOBS WTF WARIO COULD **NOT** STAND FOR THIS SLANDER OF HIS CHARACTER

he got on the phone to fanfiction net to have serious discussion

"hey hey im zack what u want"

"BLACKLIST THIS TRASH" wario threw the story through the phoen and zack was like "no no nooo" he grabbed the telephone wire and cut it using warioware CUT powers so he could never talk to wario again

wario was about to punch shit out of the evil author when he saw someone at the door

"my name is fuzzy122whatever," and he showed his hand "a fuzzy never yields" he said, and it was voice acted too "im here to revolutionize against the blacklist culpibility act and u are-"

"YES YES WAHAHAHA" laughed wario "i am taking over control!"

wario beat up the fuzzy guy and threw him out the window and took the flag

"from now on i revolution leader wahaaaa"

meanwhile, distant lands away, fuzzy was angry at this turn of events, so he hired a pirate ship and set sea to return to warioland and get his revengeeee on the wario villain

after that, wario went to zack's house with his revolutionaries and bang the window and zack was like finger to them all so they break down the door and run up

"waHA! give up!" laughed wario "i now demand a blacklist feature to ur site so we can get rid of those shitty competitors and the only authors on the site are me and barrylawn and drdigertz and acejakkidfan and jakkid166 and all their friends"

"no no i surrender" zack raised his hands scared and stuff "but u see u are bein tricked because the blacklist is not what u want"

"wah?" said wario

"if u get the blacklist, U WILL BE BLACKLISTE!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!" shouted wario

"HAR HAR HAR ME HEARTLESS FOOL" harred G.P. LeFuzzy "i am grand pirate lefuzzy, throughout the wario land my great deeds are celebrated!" he laughed

"too bad they all fabricated..." said wario

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH SHIIIT GET OUTTTT" shouted everyone as wario beat the shit out of the now crying lefuzzy

"...cause u only became pirate like 10 lines ago" said wario

fuzzy recovered and got his sword and cut wario away

"wahahaha u are coward for using sword in fist fight!" wario laughed

"well u are a dumbass shittytit for using ur fists in a sword fight" said fuzzy

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed everyone as wario's hands got CUT OFF

lefuzzy came close to him

"now for me to reveal my plan, u see i hate ur shitty story and once u are dead, i plan to BLACKLIST YOU, AAHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed lefuzzy

"WAH, U ARE THE REAL EVIL ONE" said wario (so this is like spirit of jesus, but better)

the pirate lefuzzy put sword to his neck but then

"WAIIIIIT" said wario in shouting

"what" said lefuzzy

wario waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited

"WAHAHAHA 1000 words now" laughed wario

"u are the FIEND!" yelled lefuzzy getting red in rage "WHO GAVE U PERMISSION TO POST MORE THAN 1000 WORDSSSSSSSSSSS" he screecheD

"i did" said zack, who was on his computer and hed given wario perms to post more than 1000 words

wario then grabbed lefuzzy and spun him round and round and threw him away

"have a wario day!" shouted him

THE NEXT day wario became the most famous fanfic author ever and hexepta became the most successful AA like game ever

the end


End file.
